Code Geass Passion of Pawn
by Kharaxel
Summary: This is a KarenxLulu fanfic. EROTIC AT THAT! WOW! Basically Karen wants Lelouch very badly and they...GUESS WHAT THEY DO!


IN B4 SEX-STORY:

This crap was hard for me to write. Not only it's the first time I'm writing a hentai fanfic, I'm also doing this in English(my native language is Polish) which made it even harder for me. So, I will not say "NO BAD REVIEWS LOL", because I think that if you think this story sucks, then say it. Just don't go "LOL U FAKIN NUB U SUCK U CANT WRITE LOLOLOL". Give some constructive criticism and help with how can I improve. Peace.

--

Code Geass

The Passion of a Pawn

Karen was sitting on her bed in Black Knights HQ. She was thinking about many things, but mostly about Lelouch…about Zero. The more she thought about him, the more her thoughts were going wild. It was obvious that she had a thing for him, and even realization that Zero was Lelouch didn't destroyed that feeling. Everytime she thought about him, she felt very hot. Especially between her legs.

She took off her pants, slid her right hand under her pink panties, and started massaging her pussy.

She was imaging herself sucking on Lelouch's cock, and proceeded to finger herself. Her pussy got very wet, and she started moaning in pleasure. She was sliding fingers out of her pussy, and sliding them in again very fast, and also started to rub her breasts. She did so, for ten minutes straight until she finally came. The moment it happened, she screamed "Lelouch" very loudly.

But she wanted more. Mere masturbation did not satisfy her. She wanted Lelouch's cock very badly. She wanted to suck it, and drink his cum until the last drop. She looked at her right hand, which was sticky with cum. She licked her fingers clean, put on her pants and marched towards Lelouch's room.

She knocked on the door to his room, and she heard his voice.

-"Who's there?"

-"It's me, Karen." – She replied. – "Can I come in?"

-"Yes. Feel free."

She entered into the room. She quickly looked around, to see if C.C. was there. To Karen's relief, C.C. was nowhere to be seen. It meant that she could proceed with her plan.

-"So, Karen. What brings you here?" – Lelouch asked. He was standing beside the couch and a table.

She quickly walked towards him, and embraced him with a kiss. She slid her tongue into his mouth and both of their tongues met. Even though Lelouch was surprised, he did not try to stop her. After few seconds, Karen broke up the kiss, string of saliva was dripping out of her mouth.

-"Karen. What…? "

Karen took Lelouch's right hand and put her on her right boob.

-"Lelouch...I…since that day you started leading us…as Zero. I've longed for you. I've fallen in love with you. And even though learning that it was you, who is Zero, was shocking, I still didn't stop loving you."

-"K-Karen. I…"

She took his hand to her mouth, and started licking his index finger.

-"Please Lelouch…let me, let me pleasure you. Let me give you joy, I want you to feel good. In exchange I want you to love me. I want you to let me feel pleasure too."

-"Karen…I understand. If you love me, then I will love you back."

They embraced in another kiss, but it was Lelouch this time who took initiative. After they broke up this kiss, Lelouch sat down on the couch and Karen kneeled between his legs, unzipped his pants and saw that he wasn't wearing any underpants. She smiled seeing his quite big and erect dick. She took it into her mouth, and started sliding her lips back and forth over it.

Lelouch was moaning in pleasure, while Karen was sucking his cock. After few minutes, he blew a huge load right into Karen's mouth. She put out his dick from her mouth and drank all his cum. Then, she started licking the rest of it from his member.

-"Well, Lelouch? Did it felt good?" – She asked, while jacking him off to keep him erected.

-"Yes…very. You're very good, Karen."

-"Thank you very much."

Karen smiled, and took off her pants and panties. She got up, wrapped herself around Lelouch and took his cock and slid it into her pussy.

-"Aaaah!" – Lelouch moaned. – "Karen…this is…g...!" – He didn't managed to finish, because Karen kissed him.

She started moving her hips up and down. She felt as her lovers cock, was reaching deep inside her. The pleasure she felt was huge. She broke up the kiss and took of her shirt. She wasn't wearing any bra underneath, so Lelouch saw as her huge boobs jiggle up and down. He grabbed them and started licking her nipples. Karen started moaning in pleasure even louder.

-"Lelouch! Lelouch! Oh GOD! I can't…I can't...anymore! I'm cumming!"

-"Me too, Karen! I… I LOVE YOU!"

With those final words, Lelouch and Karen shoot huge amountsd of sperm.

Karen was dressing up, when suddenly she asked a question.

-"So, Lelouch. Were you really serious, when you said that you love me? Or you just said that because of the feel of the moment?"

-"Oh? Are you doubting my sincerity? Maybe I should give you a lesson? – He smiled and spanked Karen's ass.

-"Maybe some other time." – She smiled back. – "Like for now, I'm spent."

She walked towards him and kissed him.

Le Fin


End file.
